


good morning have a blow job

by poppinflowerboi



Series: Boyf riends (aka, really gay shit) [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Squip, michael gives jeremy some succy succ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppinflowerboi/pseuds/poppinflowerboi
Summary: michael wakes jeremy up with a blow job





	good morning have a blow job

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was a quick little drabble. i'm working on this really long fic with a friend that i'm going to post to this series, but for now it's just little drabbles and one shots of smut and other things of the sorts.

Jeremy's body stirred and a light mewl spilled from his lips as he started to wake up. His legs shifted the most, squeezing together from pleasure. His eyes fluttered open before they shot wide when he realized something was going on down stairs. His body squirmed away and pushed away what was causing the pleasure. 

"Dude, what the fuck?" Jeremy heard from under the covers. Jeremy cocked up an eyebrow before picking up the covers and revealing Michael underneath them. 

"M-Michael?!" Jeremy stuttered from shock. "What're you doing?" 

"Well, I was trying to suck your dick, but then you kicked me in the face." Michael explained, rubbing said face. 

Jeremy sighed from relief. "I'm sorry. You just startled me is all." 

"Is me sucking your dick really that scary?" Michael questioned in a teasing tone. 

"It is when you don't know it's you." Jeremy responded. 

Michael chuckled, "Sure." 

Jeremy relaxed and laid back against his pillow. Michael finished rubbing the swore off his face before going back to sucking Jeremy's dick. Whenever Michael licked the head of his boyfriend's dick, Jeremy yelped and pushed the other's head away. 

"What're you doing?" Michael asked. 

"Why are you asking me that?!" Jeremy shouted. "I should be asking you!" 

"Quit yelling." Michael stated. "Look, it's clear you have a raging hard on right now, and I'm trying to be the nice boyfriend and get rid of it for you."

"But that's not fair! You gave it to me!" Jeremy protested.

"That's because you wouldn't wake up." Michael argued. "This was the only way I could wake you up." 

"You could've just shook me or something." Jeremy retorted. "Not give me a boner." 

Michael shrugged. "Yeah, but this is more fun." He then proceeded to lick a streak up Jeremy's dick, causing the other male to let out a shuddered breath. 

"Mike.." Jeremy breathed out. Michael smirked and licked another streak before taking in Jeremy's head. Jeremy groaned and let his hands run through Michael's hair. Michael bobbed his head and kept a steady rhythm with Jeremy's moans and pants. Jeremy bit bottom lip and gripped Michael's hair tighter.

"F-Fuck.." Jeremy groaned. Jeremy's moans were like music to Michael's ears. He took in all of Jeremy and felt the tip hit the back of his throat. Michael gagged, but ignored it and continued to pleasure his boyfriend. 

"You're so good at this." Jeremy panted. His face was tinted red. He removed the covers since he was getting really hot and wanted to watch his dark skinned boyfriend suck him off. 

"You like that don't you?" Jeremy spoke, moaning right after. "You like having my cock in your mouth. You like the feeling of my cum going down your throat." Michael moaned against his boyfriend's dick. He continued to bob his head and listen to his boyfriend speak. After their multiple sessions of any kind of sexual intercourse, Jeremy was really awkward with dirty talk, but now he's gotten the hang of it. He knows what to say at the right time to drive Michael wild. 

"You're so good, babe." Jeremy's head dipped back as he moaned. Jeremy felt a tightening in his lower stomach. 

"Fuck," Jeremy cursed. "I'm gonna cum." Michael took his mouth off of Jeremy's dick for a quick breather. A thick string of saliva connected Michael's lips to Jeremy's dick. Jeremy looked down at Michael with hooded eyes. 

"What're doing? Finish me and swallow my cum like the cum slut you are." Jeremy growled. Michael felt his lower region tingle with excitement. He eagerly took all of Jeremy back into his mouth, and a few seconds later he felt his boyfriend's cum shoot into his mouth. Jeremy let out a loud moan as he released. And Michael swallowed every last bit of Jeremy's cum. Michael pulled away from his boyfriend's dick with a pop and looked up at him with a mischievous grin. 

"Thanks for breakfast." Michael joked, wiping his mouth. Jeremy just looked down at Michael and chuckled whilst shaking his head. 

"I love you." Jeremy stated, and let his hand rest against Michael's cheek. Michael leaned into the touch and grinned. 

"Me too, Jeremy." He replied. 


End file.
